My Body Is Your Body
by NextNothingNew
Summary: DannyxPhantom. Danny and his ghost half are seperated because of a collar forced on them by Skulker. Discontinued.


-1**A/N:** Pitch Pearl. My first and favorite Danny Phantom ship, even though I wrote Dark first. Pitch Pearl…yay. Anyway, onto the love. Review or I'll send my zombie slaves after you. The song is Nobody Move, Nobody Gets Hurt by The Scientists. **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be, neither is the song, please don't sue…as always, if it _were_ actually mine, Danny and Phantom would be canon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The day you move_

_I'm probably gonna _

_Explode it's true _

_I'm probably gonna _

_Explode you'll pray_

_For proof_

_I'm probably making this up_

_It's true I'm probably making_

_This up._

_Because my body is your body_

_And I won't tell anybody_

_If you wanna use my body_

_Go for it, yeah._

_My body is your body_

_And I'm not just anybody _

_If you wanna use my body_

_Go for it_

_Yeah._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:34 PM**.

The red glow from the clock _taunted_ Danny as he sat up, ghost sense curling up from his mouth. "Dammit." He breathed, transforming and flying out the window, fists clenched. "Who the hell is out at this time of night?" He demanded of no one in particular when he reached the park.

No one.

Where the hell was the blasted enemy?

"Helloooo? Anyone?" Danny called blankly. "Um, I've come to fight…again…hello?" His voice was tiny on the last word.

He turned back, frowning. "Well, I _could_ have been dream-oof!" Something knocked into him from behind, and he landed on the grass.

He coughed, rolling onto his hands and knees, only for a boot to come down on his back, nearly snapping his spine.

"Ow! What the h-_who _the hell!" Danny shouted, twisting under the foot. He managed to crane his neck so he could see over his shoulder. "_Skulker_." He snarled, glaring.

"Hello, ghost child."

Cold metal clasped around his neck, and white lightning danced in his vision.

He passed out before he could even feel the pain.

----------------------

Danny made a choking sound, and reached up to touch his throat. Metal came first, and he sat up - gods, he was still outside - and tugged at it. It was stuck. Not the I-only-need-to-cut-it-off type stuck, but the welded-to-my-skin type stuck.

"Damn." Danny squeaked, and he scrambled to his feet.

And tripped over a body.

For one wild second, Danny though _OMGWTF there's a DEAD person!_ but quickly realized that that wasn't the case. Oh no. That would have been slightly less complicated, had it been.

The body groaned, rolled onto there back, and stared at the teen that was stretched horizontally across his legs. Luminous green met bright blue, and the two boys gaped at each other.

_Like the Ghost Catcher…and the Ghost Gauntlets…_

"Danny?" Came the ghost's voice, confused and unsure.

"…oh hell…" Danny managed, quickly pulling his body off the legs he was currently resting on. He stood, and his ghost half followed suit. "You…you…you're me!" Danny finally cried out, still in shock. And horror. And panic.

The ghost was eyeing him as if he wasn't quite sure _what_ he was. "Not exactly…" He reached out and tugged - roughly - on Danny's collar.

"Ouch!" Danny yelped, and angrily yanked on the other's collar.

"Ow!" The white haired boy exclaimed in turn.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Your cell phone." His mirror image said softly, gaze on his pocket.

Danny fumbled, shaky, and put the tiny cell to his ear. "Hello?"

"Danny!" Came a hissed voice. "Where are you? Lancer's furious! You're totally late!" Sam said.

"Aw hell, what time is it?" Danny spun around, looking for a clock. "What period is it?"

A new voice came over the phone. "It's lunch, dude. Where the heck are you?" Tucker asked.

Danny shot a look at his…whatever the hell he was. "We've got a problem."

----------------------

Danny and Phantom landed under the tree, a few feet away from his friends' table. Phantom remained invisible, and Danny - fully visible - stepped hesitantly out into the light. He was shirtless, and only wearing his jeans, because he'd fallen asleep before he could properly change. A few wolf whistles went out to him, and he jogged over to Sam and Tucker, blushing.

"Danny, what-JEEZ!" Sam whirled around, face red.

"Hey, where's you shirt?" Tucker supplied.

Danny leaned forward, acutely aware of Phantom hovering behind him.

"Guys, we've got. A_. Problem_."

"Uh…what is it?' Sam asked, eyes averted. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a black t-shirt and threw it at Danny.

"It's…uh…" he pulled the shirt over his head, words muffled, "right behind me, actually."

Both Sam and Tucker looked over his shoulder.

They saw nothing.

Which is _exactly_ how they knew what was going on.

----------------------

"I can't believe we're skipping." Sam said, sitting down on Danny's couch when they entered his living room.

Tucker flung his hands in the air. "Whoo hooo! We are SKIPPING!"

Sam glared and jerked on the back of his shirt, forcing him down on the couch. "Oh, shut up." She grumbled, before looking at Danny. "So, where is it?"

"Here." Phantom appeared behind her, and she let out a startled shriek.

"Don't _do_ that!" She cried. And then she got a good look at him. "Oh my god…" she said, very quietly.

Tucker gawked. "It's _you_!"

Phantom glared. "No, it's not."

"He says he's not me." Danny elaborated. He turned to Phantom, who floated over behind him, watching him intently. "So, if you're not me, then who are you?"

Phantom glanced up (where he was looking, Danny missed) and answered with an exasperated, "I'm _me_."

Danny frowned, wanting an explanation.

Phantom flickered around behind him again, making him turn, "when you went into the portal that day…a part of you…was…_stripped away, _I guess you could say. It died, and you weren't…whole. Since you weren't whole, you couldn't leave. So, when you got your powers, something was added to make you whole. _I_ was added, and I took your form, but I'm not you. I'm…" he paused, searching for words, "I'm…I was created…look, do you get what I'm saying? I was added to make you whole, I was created at that time, but I'm someone else…okay?" He looked at him hopefully.

Danny bit his lip. "Yeah…I get it. But why do I look like you when I transform?"

"That's what your powers do to you. I'm your ghost half, so you look like me when you access them all."

"Hey, wait, wait." Sam cut in. "What the hell happened? Did you mess with the Ghost Catcher again?"

"_No_," Danny replied, annoyed. "I went out last night, and Skulker caught me. Then, he put this-" Danny gestured to his collar, "-on me, and when I woke up, Phantom and I were separated."

"Can you go back together?" Tucker cut in.

Danny and Phantom exchanged glances, and Phantom shifted around so he was at Danny's side. "I…don't think it's safe to try, really. I mean, think about it. I pass out, we wake up with collars…they got to be what's keeping us apart, but they won't come off. We tried," he added when Tucker opened his mouth again. "Why do you keep doing that?" Danny inquired when Phantom flew around to his other side.

"Keep doing what?" Phantom replied.

Danny shook his head. "Never mind. We gotta figure-" he stopped, face pale.

"Danny?" Sam asked, and received no reaction.

Phantom hovered next to him, watching his expression, biting his lower lip. "…Danny? Figure out what?"

His human counterpart blinked, and shook his head. "Uh…nothing. Listen, you guys better get back to school before Lancer freaks."

"Aw maaaan!" Tucker whined. "I was gonna go home and play Zombie Mashers 3!"

The corner of Danny's mouth twitched as Sam smacked Tucker upside the head. "No!" She said like he was a bad dog. She turned back to Danny. "What are you going to do?"

"Call in sick."

It wasn't Danny, it was Phantom who'd answered. The raven haired former halfa blinked, then nodded. "Exactly. I'll tell them I didn't wake up until just a few minutes ago." _Which is sorta the truth…_

After Sam and Tucker left, promising to call later, Danny closed the door and sighed. Phantom was floating behind him, staring right at the back of his neck, utterly silent.

A cool hand dropped onto his shoulder. "Danny?" The gloved fingers dug into his sleeve, but not enough to hurt.

Danny shut his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? I have a living entity inside me, lending me their ghost powers, and I didn't know this and totally ignored you and your needs and - and - and YOUR FREAKING EXISTENCE and your asking me what's wrong? I feel like such a total jerk! I don't even know what you did for all that time! I'm such a selfish prick! And you're not even angry, and that makes it all worse and you're asking me WHAT'S WRONG?!?!_

Danny swallowed down every word and faced Phantom. "Nothing's…" he trailed off at the expression on his friend's (?) face; slightly startled and amused at the same time.

The hand slipped off his shoulder to cover Phantom's mouth, muffling quiet laughter. "Oh, Danny…" he said softly, chuckling. He reached up with his other hand, and threaded his fingers through black hair. "Is _that_ what you were worried about?"

Danny nodded, feeling strangely…ridiculous. "Well, I…did I speak out loud?" He asked suddenly, confused. Phantom, still smiling, shook his head.

"No. You were 'broadcasting' your thoughts to me. I can hear them still."

" 'Still'? What do you mean 'still'? You can read my mind?" Danny panicked slightly.

Phantom smiled a bit more. "Not exactly. We were - well, not the same person - but we shared the same body. _Your _body, and we also shared the same mind, more or less. I stayed quiet and never thought to you, so you could never hear me. You, however, never shut up."

"Hey," he protested mildly.

Phantom was grinning now, his slightly pointed canines shinning. "Even when separated, we still share a link. It'll make it easier to communicate if we split up for some reason."

"Right." Danny was nodding, taking it all in, then added, "uh, can I turn it off?"

Phantom floated upward, apparently heading to the next floor. "You just have to keep from…_thinking _so damn loud."

"What." It came out a statement, rather than a question.

Phantom rose a few more inches, shrugging. "Just…ehhhh." He really wasn't sure how to phrase it. He paused in his ascension, thinking. "Hm…well, you'll just have to figure it out. You _should_ sense it," he added in an almost patronizing voice.

Danny arched an eyebrow, because he didn't have a freaking clue as to what his ghost half was talking about. Said ghost shrugged again, and disappeared through the ceiling.

"…fine." Danny said eventually, startled that Phantom had just left like that. "Whatever. I've gotta eat," he muttered, deciding he didn't really care.

----------------------

Phantom rubbed his forehead, sighing. Terrific. All his hard work at remaining a useful asset to Danny without alerting him to his existence were shot. Now he was an - an…_inconvenience. _"Damn it all." The ghost whispered, tired. He slumped against the wall. He was exhausted; the entire ordeal had zapped him of his energy. Without warning, he lifted his hand, covering a yawn. He shook himself, taking deep breaths to stay awake, trying to use the oxygen to wake up his brain. The actions were more of a physiological event, rather than a physical one, as he didn't need to oxygenate his blood or brain.

_If I'm tired_, Phantom thought wearily, sinking closer to the carpet, _then Danny must be hungry._ He yawned again, attempting to tie together the facts that them being forced apart was having side effects; Danny's probable hunger and Phantom's obvious fatigue. But he was too blurry-minded to think and came to rest on the carpet._ The floor looks really nice…_

His eyes slid shut and the ghost teen fell asleep.

----------------------

"Tomatoes, bacon, lettuce," Danny muttered to himself, fixing them together on the white bread. His stomach growled. "What else…" he set the sandwich on the plate, grabbed a soda, set it on the counter, and stared into the fridge. "Huh…" he bit his lower lip. "Mongolian Barbeque sounds good." He snagged the Chinese style go container, filled with noodles, ham cubes, and little corns, which he had drowned in Mongolian barbeque house sauce, lemon juice, garlic juice, and some of that other sauce the man had poured on it. Plus some more Kikkoman sauce. _Okay, I eat waaaaay too much salt._ Nonetheless, he popped it into the microwave. "Huh…" he muttered again, gnawing at his thumb. Danny whirled around and snatched the sandwich, took three bites without chewing, then proceeded to try to crush it between his teeth. He washed it down with a swig of Pepsi, then took another bite. About forty seconds later, there was no sandwich. He swallowed more Pepsi, and the microwave went off, and he grabbed the food and dropped it onto the table. He extracted a pair of chopsticks and twirled the noodles around them, and ate that too.

Two minutes passed, and he was draining the last of the juice (along with some little diced hams) and reaching for the refrigerator.

Twenty minutes, one phone call to school, one left over Nasty Burger, french-fries, two sodas, one apple, four kiwi, a slice of pizza, and one cherry pie later, Danny assessed that he was not going to die from hunger and had an actual thought.

_Where the hell is Phantom, anyway?_

He grabbed a coke, took one step, thought better of it, and grabbed a second one for Phantom. He rounded up the stairs, and the moment he did so, saw a certain white haired ghost curled up on the hallway floor.

"Wow." Danny said to the sleeping form. "If you wanted to take a nap, you could have told me."

The body, which was apparently in a dead (funny) sleep, said absolutely nothing to this. Danny scratched the back of his neck, accidentally touching the collar, and sighed. "Right." He walked over to his other half, kneeled down, and poked him in the side of the leg. "Hello." Nothing. "Hello?" More nothing. "Hello!" He smacked the ghost's knee smartly, and received no more then a resounding sigh for his troubles.

_Right._  
He placed the soda cans on the area next to him, and paused. "Okay…now what? Do I carry you? Try to wake you up? …Phantom?" He asked in a teeny voice, for which he got nothing. _Well, it is faster to fix hunger than lack of sleep._ If the collar was to blame for his little food binge, and Phantom's passing out in the hallway, then he could be out for hours.

"Oh shit, where do I put you?" the black haired teen panicked. His bed? He wasn't sure about that…the couch? _But what if Mom and Dad come home?_ Where were they, anyway? "Yeah, I can just see that…'look! The ghost boy is asleep in our living room!' That'd go over real well." He swallowed, then nodded. "Right, my bed it is."

Danny cracked his knuckles, knelt down closer, and slid one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders, and stood. "Okay…so far so good…"

There was a rather loud series of connected clicks, like the sound of a lock being opened.

"Quick, Maddie, we gotta got add this new part to the Ectoplamsic Whip!"

"Alright Jack, alright. Just let me put away the groceries!"

"Oh. My. God." Danny whispered/gasped, stumbling to get to his room. "Phantom! Phantom!" He hissed helplessly. "For the sake of both our asses, wake the hell up!"

Phantom yawned in response.

Danny made a nondescript sound of exasperation and dropped the burden on his bed, flinging the covers (half on the floor) over his sleeping form. Danny stood there for a half a second, feeling triumphant, before realizing that him mom was coming up the damn stairs, not down to the basement, and that he had left two cans of soda in the hallway.

"_Shit! _" He bolted out the door, snagged them off the floor, and threw them into the room. The landed on the ground, rolling, and he forcefully shut the door before coming face to face with Maddie.

"Danny!" She said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing? Did school let out early? Is everything okay? Was it a ghost?"

"Ghost!" Jack yelled from downstairs. "I heard 'ghost'!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, there is no ghost!" he called loudly, for his father's benefit. He heard an 'awww!' from below. "I, um, was just not feeling well. Sick," he clarified. "So I, uh, came home."

Maddie went into mother mode. "Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy? Faint? Do you have a fever?!" She put a hand to his forehead, apparently missing the amused eye roll.

"Was it a ghost?!" Jack shrieked from down below.

"I'm, um, fine." he stressed quickly. "Just really, really tired." _…well, that is half true._

"Oh, well, if you're sure." Maddie relented, stepping back to look at him. "Danny, is that collar?"

"Uh-" he glanced down, even though he couldn't see it properly. "Well-" he raced through a small bundle of excuses. "Sam gave it to me!" he blurted out.

Maddie gave a nod, accepting that. Then she got a knowing smile. "Oh, I see how it is." she giggled. "Alright, Danny. Alright. I get it." she smiled, oddly cheerful, and made her way back to Jack.

_What? What?_ he wondered blankly. _Get what?_

_She thinks Sam is your girlfriend._

"Phantom!" Danny yelped out loud. _I, er, hi._ He turned and slipped into his room, locking the door. "Sleep well?"

Phantom blinked from underneath the covers, laying on his stomach. He yawned. "No. Well, yes, but I need…more sleep. If that's alright?" He added, voice slightly uneasy.

"Sure, sure." Danny replied quickly, surprised. "I mean, that's fine. Go ahead, knock yourself out…just make sure you don't get caught."

Phantom nodded, eyes already half closed, and dragged a pillow under his head.

Danny picked the sodas up from off the floor, placed one on the night stand, and opened the other. He sat down with his back against the bed, legs splayed out in front of him, occasionally switching from watching Phantom sleep to listening for his parents.

He reached up and hooked his fingers at the edge of the collar, and for his life, could not slip even one finger under it to touch his skin. "That's gonna be a problem."

"_Danny_!"

"Jazz!" the aforementioned teen cried, jerking up out of his slump.

"Danny!?" his sister yelled again.

He grabbed Phantom's shoulders, pulling on the black and white hazmat suit. "Phantom! Wake up!"

"Uhn…?" Phantom blinked, lifting his head. "What? What is-"

"DANNY!"

Phantom panicked, scrambling out of Danny's grasp, who was trying to get into the bed while simultaneously shove Phantom away. In all the distress, they completely forgot that Phantom could turn invisible. The door swung open, and the ghost let out a yelp as he tumbled backward off the bed, not unlike Leonardo DiCaprio had in _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_.

"Danny…?" Jazz peeked into the room before barreling in. "Are you alright? Are you sick? What happened? You're not skipping, are you?"

"Yes, yes, nothing, no, and don't you ever knock?" Danny demanded, sitting cross legged on his bed with the covers thrown haphazardly around him. Jazz ignored him and placed her hand on his forehead, looking concerned. Danny sighed _again_, because she was _always_ concerned. Always.

"Well, you don't _feel_ sick," she commented, staring at him.

He grinned, the words coming easy. "I don't feel like I have a fever, I feel like I'm nauseous and tired."

She arched an eyebrow, and he adopted the worn out, slightly sick look, which earned him little more than an eye roll. "Right. Well, remember to drink plenty of fluids, and _only _eat if you really feel you can handle it, Danny." She dropped a small folder filled with papers in it on his desk. "I brought your homework home, in case you wanted to finish it."

_Well, shit._

"And…if that's all…" she hovered near the door for a second before adding, "uh…I thought I heard another voice in here-" Danny went pale without realizing it, and she backed up a few steps, "-but I suppose I must have imagined it." Jazz continued smoothly, discretely eyeing the room. Ghosts, probably, but why weren't they fighting? A friendly one, maybe? But which? "So, feel better, baby brother." she closed the door, watching Danny relax. After a moment's hesitation, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Thanks Jazz!" he yelled after her, hoping she heard it. He was going to thank her with her _actually_ in the room, but he'd been caught off guard. "Phantom!" he leaned over the bed's side opposite the door. "Phantom?"

"Behind you."

Danny turned to see him shimmer into view, hands on his hips. "Well, that was close."

"I can't believe you forgot to turn invisible."

"Oh yes, after all, with you trying to shove me out of the bed, and Jazz coming upstairs, it was the most obvious thing to do." Phantom replied sarcastically. A moment went by when they both realized that it _had_ been the most obvious thing to do. "Well, you forgot too!" Phantom exclaimed finally.

Danny snickered, crawling out of the bed. "Right." He threw the covers at Phantom as they switched places. "Go back to bed, Phantom."

"I plan on it." Phantom returned, mock-arrogantly. And then he collapsed, flinging the covers over his head.

Danny smiled, and then picked up his homework.

Three hours later Danny was finished, and Phantom was still out cold.

"Danny?" Knock knock.

_Oh for heaven's sake. _"Yeah mom?" He called hesitantly, guessing Jazz must have told Maddie to knock before entering, as he put away his homework. He cast a glance at Phantom, who looked like a bundle of sheets and covers, so that was fine.

"Danny?" she entered, smiling. "Hey. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! A bit." he said quickly. "I, well, just finished my homework."

"That's good. But Danny, do you have to keep your room such a mess?" She stepped forward and reached for his bed. "Like this bed, for inst-"

"Mom! A ghost!" He cried, pointing out the window.

"Ghost?!" Jack shouted.

"What?" She shot to the window, one boot on the ledge, and pulled out a green hued whip. "I'll teach you to come near my house!" She then proceeded to jump out the window.

"Eat hot ghost net!" Danny heard the front door bang open, and sighed, rubbing his temples.

Jazz, who was in her room, holding Bearbert and thinking about the conversation she had overheard (or eavesdropped on) smacked her hand to her head in exasperation. Then she panicked, scrambling to her feet. Had they found the ghost in Danny's room, who may have escaped out the window?

"Danny?" She swung open the door.

And saw Danny, lifting the covers, in the process of speaking to-

"Ah! A ghost…um…ah?" she stopped.

"Ja-I mean, um," Danny glanced from Phantom to his sister. "Um, this is not, I mean _he's _not-"

"Is everything alright?" Maddie and Jack came back up the stairs, albeit Jack looking a little exhausted.

"Mom!" the two siblings yelled, and Jazz slammed the door shut behind her.

"Everything's fine! Uh, mom! Can you, er-" _Can you what can you what?_ "-teach me how to fight ghosts?!" she fairly shrieked.

There was a pause, and all three teens of the house waited.

"Sure!" Maddie exclaimed. "Oh, Jazz, I always knew you would like to fight ghosts!"

"This is great! Now if only Danny would fight ghosts, we could be one ghost fighting family!" Jack said, ecstatic.

The irony was not lost on Jazz, nor Phantom and Danny who traded a look in his room.

"Danny's gone back to sleep, so I think we should leave him alone." She grabbed both her parents by the arms. "Why don't you show me how to use the ghost…things…"

"Great, now I owe her for this." Danny muttered to Phantom, who was wide awake.

_Danny, you so owe me for this,_ Jazz thought, listening to her parent's talk of which invention did what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Mwahahaha. The poor boys. And Jack just makes me laugh with his constant 'is it a ghost?!'. Heh heh. Sooo, what do you think? I got stuck and had to delete and rewrite a couple times, but I think it turned out well. And now I have no clue what to write next. Hm…ten pages…well, anyway, review or suffer the consequences. Whatever those are. Zombies…Hellfire…getting bitten…stuff like that.


End file.
